Una carta para ti
by Jibril of Water
Summary: En una noche en la que todos han salido de fiesta, Sasuke se quedó en casa. ¿Qué pasaará cuando en mitad de la noche reciba una carta de un Naruto borracho? [SasuNaru]


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (buahhhh, no es justo...)

Notas:

-Marcado por guiones-: Diálogo

_Cursiva: _Carta y pensamientos

**Negrita: **Kyubi hablando con Naruto

"·$&$·" : Cambio de escena o salto en el tiempo

(Entre paréntesis): Notas de la autora... o intentos de ello

**Una carta para ti**

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada en Konoha. Todo estaba en paz, tranquilo, como cualquier otra noche de primavera. Bueno, no tan tranquilo en la casa de cierto vengador...

-Oh, si... ahh... más... por favor...

-¿Más qué, Naru-chan? Dímelo... y te lo daré...

-Por... favor... ahh, llega hasta... el fondo... ¡¡¡AHHHHH, SASUKEEEEE!!!

-Si... te gusta¿eh?... sigue gritando mi...

DING DONG (cutre-sonido de timbre)

Nuestro moreno favorito despertó de un maravilloso sueño, un sueño tan magnífico que ni la muerte de su hermano por sus propias manos podría superar.

DING DONG (y dale con el timbre del demonio)

Se levantó de la cama sulfurado (muy cabreado o enfadado). Estaba empezando a ver rojo y preparando la muerte (en su mente) de aquella o aquellas personas que habían osado interrumpir su sueño con su Naru-chan. Si, suyo, de nadie más. Y pobre de la persona que intentara algo... la matanza de su clan no sería nada comparado con lo que el Uchiha haría.

DING DONG (¡cálmate un poco que ya va!)

Se puso unos pantalones, ya que dormía en bóxer. Y dándose cuenta del "problemilla" (más bien problemón) que tenía entre las piernas, se puso una camisa grande. Bajó las escaleras, llegando a la puerta y abriéndola con el sharingan activado y girando más rápido que un tornado. Preparando su técnica más mortífera, paró en seco al ver a la persona que menos esperaba a esas horas de la madrugada:

-Como no me des una buena excusa de por qué me has despertado, te voy a dar la del pulpo, Usuratonkachi.

Efectivamente, en la puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al verle, a Sasuke se le fue todo el cabreo, pero no lo demostró. Y es que, aunque a este no se lo estuviera chuscando como si no hubiera un mañana, era de carne y hueso... ¡y estaba como un tren! Iba vestido con unos vaqueros azul claro que se ajustaban donde debían, una camisa blanca de vestir con los primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando parte de su pechonalidad, el pelo suelto sin la bandana y en los pies unas deportivas blancas.

-Hey... hic, Sassssuke-teme, hic, jijiji, hay una, hic, carta para ti, hic. Jijijijijijiji, toma, hic. Nossss vemosss... mmmañana, hic. Adióss.

Y se fue. Sasuke lo flipaba¿había sido despertado en medio de un orgasmo con su Naruto por un Naruto en modo dios del sexo, borracho, para darle una carta? No sabía si reír, echarse a llorar o ir tras el rubio y hacer realidad todas sus fantasías. Optó por quedarse plantado un rato más en la puerta (más que nada, porque estaba en estado de shock), hasta que sopló un viento helado y se decidió a entrar.

Como lo que había tenido delante de él lo había desvelado (y a quien no, pero no se lo comentéis a Sasuke), se decidió a leer la carta.

_En un bar de Konoha_

_Sasuke-teme:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que lo he escrito y te lo he dado._

_Esta carta es acerca de lo que pienso de ti... en todos los sentidos, y que sepas que no me voy a entretener diciendo muchas cosas, sólo quiero decir lo que voy a escribir y nada más._

_Primero como persona: eres un bastardo, pero cuando quieres puedes ser majo e incluso agradable._

_Como rival: eres un bastardo. Siempre te burlas de mí y me menosprecias... pero yo te enseñaré a no menospreciar al futuro Hokage de Konoha, mwahahaha._

_Como amigo: para no variar, eres una bastardo, aunque fuiste el primero en reconocerme, brindarme su amistad y confío en ti más que en cualquier otra persona._

_Por último, como hombre¡oh, sorpresa! eres un bastardo, pero el bastardo más sexy y buenorro que he visto en mi vida: tienes un cuerpo que deja sin habla o da lugar a decir chorradas, como es mi caso; un culo que dan ganas de apretar a dos manos para saber como está de duro¡Dios, me estoy poniendo malo de sólo pensarlo¿Pero tu qué haces para estar así¿Sabes lo difícil que es no saltarte encima y hacerte un par de favores? O que me los hagas tú a mí. Vamos, que casi siempre que fantaseo contigo, estoy debajo gimiendo tu nombre. Ojo, y digo casi siempre, que tú también tienes que tener un puntito de uke... buff, al final voy a tener que ir a desatascarme la tubería._

_Pero lo que realmente me gusta de ti son tus ojos y tu sonrisa. No esa sonrisa de superioridad, acompañada de esa mirada de "soy mejor que tú". No, a mi me gusta cuando sonríes de verdad y cuando tus ojos la acompañan: ahí me podría perder y nunca querer encontrarme, sólo en tus ojos._

_Con esto quiero decirte que te quiero, que eres para mi lo más importante. Ya sé que para ti no soy nada más que un tonto más, o a lo mejor llegas a considerarme un amigo, pero yo quería decírtelo, eran ya demasiados años callándomelo. ¿Te sorprendes? Si, son años, desde que te fuiste con Orochimaru. Ahí lo comprendí todo. Pero no quiero que me tomes a mal, si para ti no soy nada en este sentido, me conformo con que sigamos siendo amigos. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que quieras¿vale?._

_Bueno, terminando ya con esta carta, te digo que no seas tan bastardo, únicamente se te permite en el apartado "hombre"_

_El culito que espera ser tuyo_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_PD: Si te sorprende que la carta esté redactada de un modo legible, es que yo, Kyubi, le he hecho el favor al mocoso._

_PD2: Si no estuviera borracho como una cuba jamás hubiera aceptado hacer la carta, así que alégrate de que hubiera aceptado salir de fiesta._

_PD3¡Fornicad como conejos de una vez para que el petardo me deje en paz con problemas de "niñita enamorada"!_

Si antes lo flipaba con la apariencia de Naruto, ahora tenía un calentón de órdago por la carta. Él si que necesitaba desatascar la tubería por lo que había leído. Pero lo que más le había impresionado era que Naruto, **su** Naruto, le correspondía. No podía ser más feliz. Estaba exultante, no podía esperar a la hora a la que habían quedado en el puente y poner en práctica lo que le había dicho el gran zorro. Y no es raro que lo llamara así, porque se acababa de ganar todo su respeto. Y eso, para un Uchiha, era muy importante.

Como decía Kyubi en una de las post-datas, tenía que dar las gracias a Kiba y a esta gente por haberse llevado de fiesta a su zorrillo (y ahora lo puede decir con propiedad, jeje).Así que decidió prepararse para el grandioso día que le esperaba.

"·$&$·"

-Ugh... no vuelvo a beber en mi vida.

Así amanecía nuestro kitsune favorito, con una resaca de campeonato.

-**No te quejes mocoso, que bien que te lo pasaste anoche**- apuntaba el zorro, señalando hacia la cama-.

-¿_Y a ti quién te manda meterte en los sueños de otras personas? Esto es privado, no deberías ver esas cosas. ¿Acaso yo me meto cuando tu sueñas con tus cosas? No, porque tienes que tener tu espacio _-se quejaba con vergüenza el contenedor-.

-**Oh, me vas a hacer llorar. ¿Así me pagas la ayuda de anoche? Que cruel **-rezumaba sarcasmo el comentario-.

-_¿Qué ayuda? Mierda, no recuerdo nada desde el cuarto "levanta muertos"_ (chupito con muchas cosas que es peor que el alcohol de quemar)

-**Lógico, por mucho que me tengas sellado en tu interior, anoche bebiste tanto como para dejar de principiante a Boris Yeltsin**

-... -suspiro -_quería olvidar... Ahora hazme el favor y cúrame esta resaca, por favor_

-**Esta bien... todo sea por ver el día de hoy, juju**

- _¿De qué hablas?_

- **De nada, de nada. Ahora arréglate y vete al entrenamiento**

Y con las dudas de lo que había hecho o dejado de hacerla noche anterior y lo que Kyubi tenía en mente, se fue a arreglar.

"·$&$·"

De camino al puente, Naruto estaba haciendo memoria del día anterior

FLASH BACK

Estaba entrenando el equipo 7 y Sai en el campo donde habían pasado su examen de genin. Bueno, lo que e dice entrenar... más bien estaban Kakashi bajo un árbol leyendo su infame "Icha Icha Paradise", mientras que Naruto estaba mosqueado porque Sasuke le había vencido. Todo esto era observado por un Sai que todavía trataba de comprender las relaciones humanas y sus emociones y una Sakura con una vena del tamaño de la Gran Muralla China en su frente:

-Has hecho trampa, Sasuke-teme -se quejaba un rubio apuntando con un dedo a su rival -. Tu mismo dijiste que sólo taijutsu.

-Vale, cierto que dije, bueno, dijimos que sólo taijutsu -acordó el moreno del sharingan -, pero¿quién fue el que utilizó el "kage bunshin no jutsu"? -sonrisa de superioridad-.

-Bu... bueno -nerviosismo por parte del más joven -... esa técnica crea cuerpos y... ah si, eso hace que sea un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin técnicas - orgulloso de su explicación se cruzó de brazos mirando al Uchiha-.

-Dobe - con la sonrisa de superioridad aún más acentuada-, por esa regla de tres también vale que utilice mi sharingan, ya que es un tipo de ojo y con él veo.

Naruto no soportaba que le tratara así, que se creyera mejor. Sobretodo no aguantaba esa Sonrisa, le sacaba de quicio. Tenía que pensar algo que lo callara y dejarle sin esa mueca. En cambio, Sasuke se lo estaba pasando en grande, le encantaba picarle, ponía una cara de niño enfadado que le hacía gracia en el buen sentido. Jamás dejaba de meterse con él, salvo en las misiones cuando tocaba trabajar en equipo. Justo cuando Naruto iba a decir algo más, Sakura saltó:

-¡¡¡DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO NARUTO¡¿NO VES QUE NO TIENES RAZÓN?!

Silencio sepulcral. Naruto y Sasuke pararon en el acto de discutir. Con el paso de los años, Sakura había dejado de perseguir a Sasuke, para pasar a verle como a un gran amigo, y a Naruto le había tomado bajo el ala de hermana mayor. Eso sí, cuando ya la tocaban la moral, como era en ese momento, les gritaba o les daba topetazos en la cabeza. Naruto estaba más acostumbrado, ya que de siempre Sakura le había atizado. Sasuke tenía más sentido común, procuraba comportarse ya que la fuerza adquirida por la Haruno era de temer. Si, Sasuke se había llevado algunos golpes al principio de volver. No se creía que su compañera se atreviera a tocarle un pelo, supuestamente estaba enamorada de él. Pero al enterarse de que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, se alegró y comprobó en sus carnes la fuerza monstruosa adquirida por ella.

Naruto se cubrió la cabeza en un acto reflejo por impedir el golpe, el cual nunca llegó y Sasuke estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido ante la ira de su amiga.

-¡¡¡Y TU NO LE SIGAS EL JUEGO IDIOTA!!! -no pasó desapercibido -.

-Yo todavía no comprendo como es que estos dos son amigos -dijo el pintor más para si mismo que para nadie -.

-SAI... a no perdona que tu no has hecho nada -goterón de sudor por parte de todos-. Yo también me lo pregunto a veces...

-Es que por lo que os he visto al resto y por como nos comportamos, no hay peleas entre ninguno -trataba de razonar el Anbu-. En ningún libro acerca de las relaciones humanas que haya leído hasta ahora aparece como signo de llevarse bien las peleas de estos dos.

-Sai, por eso hay que experimentar, no todo esta en los libros -ahora irrumpió Kakashi en la conversación-.

Naruto y Sasuke se sintieron fuera de plano. Estaban hablando de ello como si no estuvieran allí, como si fueran seres aparte dispuestos a ser estudiados. No lo comprendían, su amistad había sido desde un principio de esa manera: discusiones por aquí, peleas por allá, pero siempre dispuestos a protegerse mutuamente y a hacer lo imposible por su amigo. En este sentido, muy a su pesar (más que nada por la opinión del otro), sus amigos les decían que parecían un matrimonio maduro.

Ya estaban a punto de irse a sus respectivas casas cuando Kiba apareció de la nada:

-Hola gente¿qué tal va eso?

-Guau, woof... wooof -Akamaru lógicamente le acompañaba-.

-Hey Kiba, pos aquí que están esos tres hablando de nosotros como si no estuviéramos -contestó el rubio-.

-Hola -corto y seco como siempre el Uchiha-.

-Dios chaval, podrías mostrar más alegría, ya que ha llegado la alegría de la huerta.

-Kiba, pedirle algo así a Sasuke-teme es como pedirle a un olmo que de peras. Por cierto¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues nada, que esta noche habíamos quedado los demás equipos para salir. Y como no hay forma humana de encontraros, ni siquiera con el olfato de Akamaru, después de los entrenamientos, me he pasado para avisaros.

Ahora era Sasuke el que se sentía descolocado. Era cierto que después de un tiempo de su regreso le habían comenzado a tratar como uno más, pero para él, su lugar era en cualquier sitio junto con su soledad. Era su castigo por traicionar aquellos que querían salvarle. Oía como hablaban Kiba, Sakura, Sai y Naruto acerca del lugar de la quedada, y veía como la cara de Naruto se iluminaba al saber que iban a estar casi todos. Era cuando realmente su rubio se le veía más hermoso.

-Creo que deberías unirte también a su conversación, Sasuke -ahora era Kakashi el que le hablaba-. No es bueno que estés sólo.

-Bah, no me apetece hablar con ellos.

-... -suspiro por parte del jounin- no te castigues, ya fuiste perdonado y todos se han olvidado de lo que pasó. Bueno, yo me voy a cuidar a mi delfín. Hasta mañana chicos.

-Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei- le despidieron todos-.

-Bueno teme¿te apuntas para lo de esta noche? Va a ser muy divertido.

-Creo que paso, hoy no me encuentro bien.

-Venga Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que no vemos al resto de nuestros compañeros¿no te apetece?

-De verdad. Si eso otro día voy- prometió al ver la cara de pena de su amor-.

-Bueno si dices que no... - comenzó Kiba-¿ein¿dices que vas a venir otro día? Juju, eso yo no me lo pierdo. Naruto, le tenemos que emborrachar.

-Eso dattebayo.

-Un momento, he aceptado ir otro día, no he permitido que me emborrachéis.

-La verdad es que debe ser interesante verte borracho Sasuke- dijo Sai-. Tienes que ser muy interesante verte sin ese autocontrol tuyo: te comportaras como Naruto y Kiba juntos, jeje.

-Me niego en rotundo a actuar como dos idiotas. Yo me voy ya. Nos vemos.

Y así, entre quejas por parte de Kiba y Naruto y risas de Sakura, se Fue el vengador a su casa, pensando en como se lo pasaría su kitsune.

Nada más desaparecer del campo de entrenamiento, Naruto también se despidió, dejando solos a los otros tres.

-Oíd chicos¿vosotros no pensáis que esos dos van a acabar juntos?- les preguntó una Sakura curiosa-.

-Yo creo que si. Por su forma de actuar dan la sensación de atracción- dio su opinión Sai-. O al menos es así, según lo que he observado, como actúan algunas personas antes de convertirse en pareja.

-¿Hay otras parejas a las que les gusta la marcha?- mirada sin comprensión por parte de Sai-. Es una broma. Lo que yo digo, por mi olfato y el de Akamaru, es que hay mucha, pero que mucha atracción entre ellos. Bueno gente, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo si queremos arreglarnos para salir esta noche. Nos vemos luego.

Y así cada uno tiró para su casa.

FIN FLASH BACK

Lo dicho, que después de llegar al bar y beber como un cosaco no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Estaba ya viendo el puente cuando paró en seco al ver lo que allí había, un Sasuke-teme demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de entrenamiento negros ligeramente ajustados en el culo, camiseta sin mangas blanca ceñida a su cuerpo sin el símbolo de su clan, la cinta ninja y unas sandalias negras. Ahora había pasado de preocuparse de lo de la noche anterior para babear por la gran visión que tenía expuesta.

-**Dios, como está el Uchiha. Si no estuviera encerrado creo que lo violaría ahora mismo**- el zorro flipaba con la visión-.

-_Y a ti que se te ocurra_- amenazaba su contenedor-. _Es mío y sólo mío._

-**Pues tira para el puente ahora mismo y le violamos juntos, juju**- le vacilaba. Era tan fácil-.

_-¿Pero qué parte de que es mío no has entendido?- _cada vez se mosqueaba más-. _Cuando nos lo estemos montando, si es que eso pasa alguna vez, te vas a dormir y nos dejas..._

-Hey dobe¿qué te pasa?- no le había pasado desapercibida la forma de mirarle de su Naruto-. ¿El ramen se te ha subido a la cabeza dejándote más tonto?

-No me llames así, teme. Y no te metas con el ramen- trataba de guardar las apariencias-. Tampoco me pasa nada, sólo que no recuerdo nada de anoche.

-Bueno eso te pasa continuamente, no tienes memoria- le picaba un poco más, con su sonrisa de superioridad-.

-**Juju, el Uchiha tiene razón**.

Naruto no comprendía nada de nada hoy: Sasuke estaba realmente bueno hoy, no podía dejar de mirarle. Eso sí, procurando no ser pillado. Pero eso no era lo que realmente le llamaba la atención era la forma en la que hoy lo miraba el Uchiha. Cierto que lo seguía picando como todos los días, y con su sonrisa de superioridad. A lo que su atención estaba pegada era a sus ojos y su mirada. Había algo en ellos que no era común al resto de los días, una especie de ilusión, algo que realmente no lograba identificar, lo cual no hacía vérsele menos atractivo, todo lo contrario: con todo lo que hoy llevaba puesto más esa mirada, le estaba costando horrores no lanzarse a comerle entero.

-Hola chicos- saludaba una Sakura muy contenta-... Joder Sasuke, tu club de fans te va a violar si te pillan.

-No creo que me pillen, el único que rivaliza conmigo es Naruto- dijo brindándole al mencionado una sonrisa de reconocimiento-.

-_Otra vez esa mirada¿pero qué diablos le pasa hoy a este?_

-**No te quejes mocoso, que estoy viendo lo que se te está pasando por la mente en estos momentos**- le contestaba Kyubi-... **¡¡¡¿PERO ESO SE PUEDE HACER?!!! Joder chaval, no tenía ni idea de que pudieras hacer esas cosas**- sus ojos estaban como platos-.

-CÁLLATE

-¿A quién mandas callar Naruto?- preguntó una Sakura desconcertada-.

-Vaya, vaya usuratonkachi- decía a modo de mofa el moreno-, no sabía que te molestara tanto que Sakura nos dijera que Sai hoy no podía venir porque tenía misión¿o acaso me equivoco?

-Idiota, no es eso. Kyubi está dando por saco.

-Hola chicos

-¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!- típico de Naruto y Sakura-.

-Es que me levante y mi delfín estaba enfermo. Así que me tocó cuidarlo hasta que se encontró mejor- típica excusa de Kakashi-. Por cierto¿dónde está Sai?

-Dijo que le dolía mucho la cabeza- explicaba una Sakura medio enfadada-.

-¿Resaca?

-Y capón por capullo- fin de las razones de la falta del Anbu-.

-_Ese chaval es masoca. ¿A quién se le ocurre cabrear a Sakura?_- pensamiento general-.

Nada más terminar de charlar, Kakashi se dispuso a dar las órdenes del día. Iba a ser un entrenamiento sencillo: jugar al escondite para que mejoraran sus habilidades de búsqueda y ocultación.

Terminado el entrenamiento, Sakura y Naruto estaban hablando acerca de lo injusto que era que Kakashi les hiciera hacer el baile de "soy una taza" (... sin comentarios). Sobre todo Naruto, ya que Sasuke no había sido pillado en ninguna ocasión. No era justo. Él también entrenaba muy duro, la culpa era de Kyubi que quería verle haciendo el ridículo un rato (adoro a ese zorro, jejeje).

-Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana para seguir entrenando- se despedía Kakashi-. Por cierto Naruto, sigue bailando así y llegaras a ser una gran estrella. Adiós.

-Maldito Kakashi- se cabreó el Uzumaki-. Pero la venganza es dulce. Me parece que alguien va a estar durante algún tiempo sin cuidar a un delfín, juju.

- Naruto, Sasuke, yo también me voy. Mi madre me ha dicho que tenemos reunión- cara de pocas ganas-. Nos vemos

-Adiós Sakura- se despidió el moreno-.

-Jujuju, alguien va a tener que desatascar muchas tuberías, mwajajajaja- goterón por parte de todos-.

-Naruto- llamaba el moreno-... Oe dobe, te invito a comer que quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Eh?- saliendo de sus planes de venganza- A vale gracias Sasuke-teme.

Ambos salieron juntos del campo de entrenamiento hablando de cualquier cosa. Si al principio del día no comprendía el comportamiento de Sasuke, ahora estaba preocupado: no sólo le invitaba a comer, sino que estaban manteniendo una conversación amena... ¡sin insultos! y lo peor, o mejor según se quiera mirar, Sasuke de vez en cuando mostraba sonrisas sinceras. Dios, a Naruto le iba a dar algo si no le saltaba encima. Tan concentrado estaba en estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que pasaron de largo el Ichiraku. Sasuke si que se fijó, pero no dijo nada ya que le quería llevar a su casa. Nada más llegar, Sasuke le abrió la puerta a un Naruto medio paralizado por la sorpresa de comer en casa del moreno. Se fueron directos a la cocina para preparar la comida. Mientras uno cocinaba, el otro ponía la mesa. El cocinero por unanimidad fue Sasuke, ya que ambos tenían la experiencia de que cada vez que el menor cocinaba tenían que utilizar alguna técnica de agua para apagar el fuego. Muy a disgusto de Naruto, la comida no fue ramen, sino una ensalada, bolas de arroz y algo de pescado.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron ambos al comenzar a comer-.

-¡Que rico, Sasuke!- dijo muy contento Naruto-. _Joder, todo se le da bien._

-Gracias. No sabia que te gustara el pescado.

- **Este tío no puede ser humano**- comentaba un Kyubi asombrado-. **Ha de ser un robot**.

_-¿Cómo va a ser un robot?_- se quejaba el contenedor- _Es humano._

-**Pero si sigue haciéndolo todo bien como un robot... - **dejó en el aire el youkai- **imagínatelo en la cama.**

-Ugh... - todo rojo el rubio se quejaba-

-Si dices que está bueno¿para qué te quejas ahora?- preguntaba medio confundido el chef-.

-No, si esta bueno. Lo que pasa es que el maldito zorro se ha levantado graciosillo.

-Ah, vale. Por cierto ¿qué tal te lo pasaste anoche?- preguntó fingiendo curiosidad-.

-Pues bien hasta donde yo recuerdo- le comentó al Uchiha-. Pero a partir de eso de las tres y media de la madrugada no recuerdo nada.

-_Ahora o nunca Sasuke_- se animaba a si mismo-. Bueno, yo más o menos tengo idea de lo que pasó.

-¿Ein?- cara de no-comprensión por parte del Uzumaki- ¿pero cómo vas a saber tú que hice yo anoche?

-**Jujujuju, esto se pone interesante**- el zorro disfrutaba del espectáculo, sólo le faltaban las palomitas-.

-Pues verás- comenzó el mayor- Anoche a eso de las cuatro de la mañana viniste a mi casa.

-...Ah, lo siento- se disculpó sonrojado-, siento haberte despertado- comenzaba a recordar, pero muy vagamente-.

-No, si no importa. Tampoco es que sea algo muy grave- se le empezaba a esbozar una sonrisilla al ver el nerviosismo de su futuro amante-.

-¿Y qué hice cuando llegué?- preguntó un poco ansioso-.

-Me diste una carta, muy interesante, si he de añadir algo- vio la cara de sorpresa del kitsune y comprendió-.

Ahora recordaba todo: la conversación con Kyubi pidiéndole ayuda, la carta y su contenido, ir a casa de Sasuke y dársela. Ahora comprendía por qué Kyubi le decía que le diera las gracias y todas esos comentarios a lo largo del día. Qué vergüenza. Se levanto de la mesa apresurado y con el miedo al rechazo pintado en la cara.

-Yo... - nerviosismo- creo que será mejor que me vaya yendo... gracias por la comida.

-¿Adónde crees que vas con esas prisas?- le detuvo Sasuke agarrándole del brazo-.

-Mira- sin mirarle a los ojos-, siento lo de anoche, estaba borracho y no sé lo que hacía. Ahora déjame.

-Borracho sé que estabas- trató de quitarle hierro al asunto- por eso la carta te ayudó a escribirla Kyubi.

-Tú lo sabias. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada esta mañana?- estaba bastante tranquilo ya que aunque no le fuera a aceptar como algo más que un amigo, su actitud de hoy significaba que no le daba asco, sino que le seguía apreciando-.

-No te dije nada porque Sakura llegó muy pronto. Y antes de que me interrumpas con cualquier tontería del tipo "me da vergüenza que me vean hablando de mi relación", te diré que es porque prefiero hablar primero contigo de la carta sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

-Entonces... ¿cuál es tu respuesta?- ya quería salir de dudas, si le quería o no como amante, amigo o lo que fuera-.

Sonrió. Sasuke sonrió de la forma más tierna que nadie le había visto. Viendo la expresión de Naruto abatido había causado ese efecto en él. Al levantar la cabeza para ver los ojos de Sasuke al recibir la respuesta, se encontró con el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Se había quedado sin palabras al verlo.

-Dime- comenzó, acercándose a los labios del rubio-¿esto te contesta?

Le besó de una manera muy dulce, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo, sólo ese beso. Naruto estaba que no se lo creía. Su mente dejó de funcionar nada más sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Se derretía, y cuando empezó a responder, Sasuke se separó.

-...- Naruto estaba sin habla_-... me quiere._

-Como veo que te has quedado sin habla te lo diré con palabras: te quiero Naruto Uzumaki- le dijo con una mirada muy tierna-.

-...-seguía sin contestar. Todo era tan bueno para ser cierto que tenía miedo de decir algo y que se acabara-.

-...-el mayor se empezó a preocupar viendo que su kitsune no contestaba. Así que optó por picarle a ver si así reaccionaba-. Dobe, como sigas así voy a pensar que se te ha fundido el poco cerebro que tenías-sonrisa made in Uchiha-.

-Sasuke-teme, eres único para fastidiar momentos bonitos-al final despertó de su ensoñación-. Esa ha sido la mejor manera de fastidiar tu declaración- siguió el juego-.

-Bueno -ya comenzaban a ser ellos mismos-, si prefieres una declaración como la tuya... Ahí te va: como persona: eres un dobe, pero tenaz y persistente siempre, lo cual es bueno en casi todas las situaciones- comenzó a darle suaves besos por la cara y el cuello-. Como rival: eres un dobe. Me burlaré de ti, pero nuca te menospreciaré. Eres el único a quien considero de mi nivel para entrenar, cosa que me encanta hacer casi siempre- Le tomó entre sus brazos y fue subiendo las escaleras-...

- Baka- se quejó el rubio-, no te he pedido que hagas lo mismo que yo.

-Calla y déjame terminar- mandó el mayor-. Como amigo: para no variar, eres un dobe, aunque fuiste el primero en ver a través del nombre Uchiha, verme a mí y tratarme como a una persona más, no como a un objeto valioso. Y por último, como hombre¡oh, sorpresa! eres un dobe, pero el dobe más sexy del mundo- ya lo tenía sobre su cama y lo iba despojando poco a poco de la ropa-: tienes todo en su sitio- decía mirando lo que iba dejando al descubierto- y un culo que...

-¡AY! BURRO- exclamó Naruto por el apretón. A medida que iba siendo desnudado también cogía confianza y le quitaba la ropa-.

-Perdona- se disculpó-. Eso sí, nunca cuando he soñado contigo he sido uke, pero hemos hecho de todo lo demás. Pero lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos brillantes y tu sonrisa verdadera. Si, esa que pocas veces muestra, esa pequeña que dan ganas de cambiar el mundo por verla siempre- iba terminando ya. Ambos estaban sólo con los pantalones-. Con esto quiero decir que te quiero y te correspondo. Para mí eres más que un dobe, más que un amigo y más que cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra- habían parado. Ahora sólo se veían a los ojos mientras Sasuke le acariciaba la cara-. También llevo unos años callándomelo¿sabes? Pero tenía miedo al rechazo después de lo que hice y perder algo que valoraba tanto como tu amistad. Por cierto- ya comenzaba a perder un poco ese tono romántico que tenía mientras plagiaba la última parte de la carta-, no me he tomado a mal tu declaración como estás comprobando- también Naruto empezó a recuperar algo de su personalidad-, que te quiero como algo más que un amigo y que tú también me tienes para lo que quieras. El dueño de tu culito: Sasuke Uchiha.

-Jejejeje, está muy bien- elogiaba el ojiazul-, pero creo que aún queda la contestación a Kyubi. No quiero que esté "presente" de aquí a... pongámosle mañana- sonrisa pícara made in Uzumaki-.

-Me parece bien la idea pero preferiría algo más de tiempo. Lástima de entrenamiento- Se quejó el ojinegro-. Posdata 1: la carta estaba bien escrita y era legible. Gracias Kyubi. Posdata 2: en lo referente a darle las gracias a Kiba y al resto, eso lo haré mañana. Posdata- con ojos cubiertos por su pelo-: no vamos a fornicar como conejos- al oír la medio risa de Sasuke, Naruto se calmó- vamos a hacer el amor toooooooda la tarde y noche hasta mañana- ojos de chico malo de pelis-. Así que si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría que durmieras todo este tiempo. Gracias.

-**Definitivamente ese chico me cae bien**- se dijo a sí mismo Kyubi-. **No tiene nada que ver con su antepasado. Aaaa**- bostezo-, **me voy a dormir para no escuchar sus berridos.**

-¡Ah!, se me olvidaba- añadió algo más-: posdata 4: por favor, mañana cura a Naruto para que podamos ir al entrenamiento y poder decir que estamos juntos sin que se rían de él por su caminar.

-Ahora si que te ha quedado bien, pero no me hace gracia la última posdata- le dio un beso-. Juju, no sólo el sharingan te permite copiar técnicas, sino formas de declaración, jaja.

-Naruto- respondió al beso-¿por dónde nos habíamos quedado?

-Creo que era por aquí.

Naruto descendió sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke hasta el borde del pantalón para sacárselos, palpándole el trasero en el proceso. Como decía en su carta, le apretó el culo con las dos manos, con ganas.

-Ummm tienes el mejor culo del mundo- soltaba feliz-. Lo tienes justo como a mí me gusta: durito pero sin ser una roca.

-Pues es única y exclusivamente tuyo, koi- también se unió a quitarle la ropa a Naruto.

Mientras besaba su cuello, acariciaba el torso de su amante con la punta de los dedos. Nada más llegar al borde, metió una mano dentro. Naruto suspiraba al sentir su mano en su intimidad, y como no quería ser el único en recibir placer, pasó sus manos también a la intimidad de su compañero. Ante la sorpresa, Sasuke abrió sus ojos y separó su boca del cuello moreno. Viendo la mirada velada por el deseo y amor del que yacía bajo su cuerpo, comprendió que podía seguir sin temor a ser detenido ya que confiaba en él. Su boca besó la piel del cuerpo que se le exponía, siguiendo un camino tortuoso que no hacía sino incitar los suaves gemidos del que recibía estas atenciones.

-Ahh... Sasuke- suspiraba un Naruto extasiado por las acciones recibidas- sigue... por favor- _esto es mejor que cualquier sueño... _umm...

-_Dios, esto es real. Naruto está aquí conmigo, y gimiendo por mí..._

Deslizó los pantalones junto con los bóxers del menor para seguir el recorrido hasta llegar a la erección de su rubio y tratarla como era debido. Mientras descendía ya por debajo del ombligo, empezó a sentir el calor que irradiaba el miembro de su kitsune. Así que se decidió a no hacerla esperar más y comenzó a darle besos por toda la longitud, evitando deliberadamente la punta.

-Por... favor, Sasuke- pedía entre gemidos un Naruto sonrojado-... hazlo...

-¿Que haga qué, Naruto?- seguía repartiendo besos con una mirada juguetona-. Dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

-Nnngn... tu lo sabes bien- trataba de articular como buenamente podía-.

-No, no lo sé- tono de inocencia, aunque la mirada no lo acompañaba en absoluto-.

-Ugh... no aguanto más- derrotado- por... favor... trágatela... ¡AHHH!- pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior-.

-Si... me lo pides... - hablando entre lamidas y succiones- de esa forma... tendré que hacerte caso...

Siguió así, lamiendo, metiéndosela en la boca, dándole besos, succionando de vez en cuando. Naruto gemía sin control. Para no estampar la cabeza de Sasuke contra su masculinidad, había agarrado las sábanas de la cama, pero eso no le había impedido que por el placer que estaba recibiendo dejara de moverse. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando Sasuke lo sacó de su boca. Este también había sentido que llegaba el final.

-Sasuke¿por qué paras?- se quejó con un puchero. Con la cara que tenía, totalmente sonrojada y perlada por el sudor, hacía que el Uchiha tuviera más ganas que nunca de poseer ese cuerpo-.

-Porque quiero que acabemos juntos- contestó mientras subía por su cuerpo, para acabar besándole en los labios-. Te va a doler un poco, pero te prometo que pasará y sentirás un gran placer.

Abrió un cajón de la mesilla y sacó un tubo de lubricante. Echó un poco en tres de sus dedos y lo entibió un poco para que no le molestara más de lo debido a su novio. Introdujo un dedo en la estrecha entrada y sintió como se movía el cuerpo bajo él.

-Te prometo que pasará- trató de tranquilizar-.

- Eso ya lo sé- se molestó un poco por el tono con una nota de condescendencia-. No te preocupes por mí y sigue adelante.

Siguió con ese dedo ensanchando un poco más su cuerpo, y cuando lo creyó conveniente introdujo el segundo. Ahora si que empezaban a incomodar los dedos, pero sabía que lo que iría a continuación era mucho más grande.

-¡¡¡UAHHHHH!!!- grito de placer por parte del Uzumaki- re-repite en el... mismo lugar... ahhh

-_Lo encontré_- se dijo a si mismo el moreno-.

Siguió rozando con los dedos en ese lugar para hacer que Naruto se distrajera al introducir el tercer dedo. Ahora los sacaba y metía, tratando de que se acostumbrara un poco al movimiento. Cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado sacó los dedos, colocando en la entrada la punta de su miembro.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó el Mayor con un poco de precaución. Aunque tenía unas ganas locas de tomarle en ese momento, también quería que su Naruto estuviera a gusto y sintiera el placer que quería darle-. Iré despacio.

-Adelante- consintió Naruto-.

Introdujo primero la punta. Y viendo la cara que ponía su zorrillo, decidió masturbarle suavemente. Las molestias fueron desapareciendo a la vez que era acariciado su miembro. Siguió penetrando lentamente a la par del movimiento que seguía su mano. Cuando estuvo dentro, esperó un rato sin moverse para que se acostumbrara a la invasión. Con un ligero vaivén de cadera por parte del menor, inició un lento movimiento de cadera.

-Ahh... Sasuke- gemía suave- n-no te... nnng... pares.

Con ese comando, aumentó la velocidad, logrando dar en la próstata de su Naruto.

-¡¡AAHHHH!- gran gemido por parte del penetrado- ahhh. Sasu... ke...ahhh... ahhh

-Nar... uto- gemía más bajo su acompañante- Naru... ahh...

Más velocidad, más penetraciones, todas dando en ese punto que le volvía loco. Esa estrechez le iba a quitar la cordura si aún tenía algo de ella.

En un momento indeterminado para ambos, la mano del Uchiha comenzó la masturbación que había dejado al comenzar a moverse. Iban a la misma velocidad: penetración y masturbación. El placer le desbordaba, les desbordaba. No podían más.

-Sa... ahhh... Sasu... ke- trataba de hablar-... no puedo... ahhh... más... ahh... ahh...

-Sólo... un poco... ahh más...

-no... puedo... ¡¡¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SASUKEEEEE- explotó. Su visión se volvió blanca por un instante-.

-¡¡¡NARUTO!!!- al eyacular el rubio, había estrechado su entrada, provocando que el mayor no pudiera aguantar más y vaciándose en el interior de su amado-.

El placer les había obnubilado. Por un momento, no hubo nada más que esa burbuja de placer. Cuando empezaron a relajarse un poco, Sasuke salió con cuidado del interior de Naruto y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándole la cintura con un brazo. Se miraron a los ojos, viendo todas las emociones que había en ellos mezcladas: cariño, confianza, pasión... y la más importante, el amor.

-Te quiero- dijeron ambos a la vez. Se empezaron a reír por como les había quedado-.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco- dijo el Uchiha- más que...

-¿Ya estás cansado?- se burló un Naruto medio dormido-. Y yo que me había creído lo que le habías dicho antes a Kyubi... qué pena- sonrisa traviesa-.

-Baka, lo decía porque habíamos llegado de un entrenamiento y ya estábamos cansados de antemano- contestó el Uchiha-. Pero si tu quieres, después de dormir un rato estamos toda la noche haciéndolo- Ya volvía a tener esa cara de "quiero comerte" con la que miraba directamente a los ojos a su koi-.

-Me gusta esa idea- como pensando un poco-... Moción aprobada, jeje- entre bostezos se iba quedando dormido-. Te quiero Sasuke-koi.

-Yo también te quiero, Naruto-koi.

Mientras tanto en la celda del cuerpo de Naruto...

-**Joder, si llego a saber antes que si escribíamos una carta al niño bonito este éste iba a ser el resultado, hubiera emborrachado a Naruto hace mucho tiempo**- había visto el Zorro la escena desde un primer plano- **En fin, me voy a dormir que mañana me va tocar curar al mocoso... Uhmm... definitivamente el Uchiha debe ser un robot, si.**

- /FIN/ -

Bueno, este es mi primer fic... y mi primer lemon, juju. Sé que ha sido una birria o incluso algo peor, pero es que estaba estudiando mates para una examen y esta gente se me apareció, diciéndome que hiciera un fic en vez de estudiar algo tan inútil.

Tonterías a parte me gustaría (si pudiera ser) que me dejarais algún rr para quejas, críticas o simplemente para decirme que no me dedique a escribir. Gracias.


End file.
